Gomen
by Angel.with.hornz
Summary: Rins been raped and blames her self. How will Sesshomaru get her back. Who strike a deep fear in him. Read and find out first story be gentle


Part 1

Her nails torn and severed, her eyes a blood drenched color from tears, her  
body the stench o sweat, her dignity and pride torn, her body in shock from the  
pain and harsh things that were just done to her as if she were nothing but a doll  
to pass around and play with a worthless merchendice.......

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

' "Rin I and Jaken will be back Auh-un will be leaving with us stay here until we retur"  
"But my lord where are you going? And when will you return?"  
" We shall return in two weeks when three moons run across the sky we will return"  
"Yes my lord I shall wait here for you" '

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What an Idiot I was to leave with this bastard of a human though he did tell me my lord waited for me i was a fool and now i pay for it.  
I wish I would have listen to my thoughts I wish I was smarter I wish Lord Sesshomaru was here.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

' "Dear one why do you sit her alone" A man voice rang into Rins ears  
"Huh" Rin lefted her self up from the ground now she is 15 and devolp nicely but unaware of her body she was careless and dense "O~ I wait her for my Lord"  
"O~ yes then you are her come along the Lord is back and wishes for me to you to him"  
"What but Lord-"  
"Come along we don't wish to anger him" The man grabbed Rin's hand and started pulling her into the dephths or the forests  
" Exuse but were are we going Lord Sesshomaru Would have come and gotten me"  
"DO you dare call The lords wishes lies?"  
"No it just doesn't seem like me lord"  
"Well it seems we've come here"  
"What were is Lord Sesshomaru?"  
"O~ I'm sorry i lied do forgive me as I have a deziered prize"  
"What you lied but why Lord Seshomaru will have your head"  
"O~ no he wont he'l l never Know about this because by time im dont with you he'll never know who you  
are when I'm done with you he'll never reconize you"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And like that he ripped my clothes of and layed me down on the ground he put litlle preasure and just like that I was his he praised me in sick ways saying "your so perfect and tight" "your wet and lovely" "you smell of the sweet love were making" he made me feel as though i was wrothless and disusting i tried to escape i dug at the ground screamed for help but nothing and when he was done and satified with me he mocked me by saying "O~ were is your beloved Lord now he never cared he left you here" . He left for a while and came back with a sharpened glistened knife shaved in silver

"Here now does this hurt" He sliced the knife down my back ripping my skin blood flowed out as though a danm had opened  
I screamed so loud I lost my voice. He continued cutting me up but making sure I was alive to feel the pain he even waited for me to regain consions after I fainted from him slicing open my foot slowly. He was horrible but it couldn't get any worse or so i thought he pulled out a dulled blade and flipped me over he jammed it down into my shoulder and started cutting down at my skin but because of the dullness it took hours; Hours I had to endour he sat there cutting laughing mocking me I prayed for death I begged for it. I begged for my Lord to come and save me I prayed to God for the longest and before I gave up hope I relizied maybe God heard me because as I thought I was dieing finally I heard the guy scream

"O~ god no please please I'm sorry she's alive see AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard him scream i heard Him cry as I was I heard his body crack I heard a painful splash mixxed with a sicking cracking sound.  
I felt my body being lifted and being taken away.

I must have fallen asleep or fainted because I woke up in a bed I heard the fire crackaling and when I tried to set up I felt so much pain I screamed out in pain I layed back down and heard people run in and ease me down and when I looked up I saw Lor Sesshomaru there holding my hand I felt ashamed to look at him I felt dirty degraded I felt as if I was a Disapoitment to him I pulled my hand away effortlesslily i hid my face with it. I begged and beeged my self but tears fell anyway the poured out under my arm i bit my lip making sure a sound never came out. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me he said something but i couldnt hear all i could here was my own whimpered please  
"please forgive me im sorry ...sorry...sorrry. soo....rr...y."

About a half a month later I was able to move around I had an ugly Scar across my body I saw Lord Sesshomaru alot but we never really talked today I saw him by the canile he turned and lord his eyes meet mine and he was indeed hansome I never noticed it before but there was something about him I wanted I walked the other way but he grabbe my hand and moved me towards him and he asked me the question I was dreading

"Why did you go with him?"  
when I explained to him the reason he sighed and meet my eyes and leaned in close he told me never to go with another man ever again and never disobey what he tells me I nodded and tried to walk off he again grabbed me and pulled me to his chest and held me his arms wrapped around my neck and I heard him sigh I wanted to run but instead I turned and I looked him bodly in the eeyes hoping tears wouldnt fall as I said the words that my body rejected.

"I'm sorry my lodr...but I can not travel with you anymore It has become troublesom having you always protect me I do not wish to sully your great name as a wench who has been deflowered by a man I willingly follwed"  
It was silent the composed look my lord alwasy had was tatered hes eyes wide hes mouth opened slightly but i stopped him  
"Thank you though for always protecting me as a human I will never forget you as a Demon you will forget me in a year or so but my lord yuo need to find a proper mate omeone worthy of your care and protection so good-bye" his grip losened slightly and I took the advantage and freed my self master Jaken and ah-uh had come out I smiled at them and waved slighlty I heard Jakens voice quiver it came out hoarse as he yelled "Insolant girl you are not aloowed to leave do not go anywhere" I hearded a muffled "please" escapped his lips I felt my heart crumble I heard my body scream for me not to leave I heard everything arouund me die but I smiled for him for the one I loved I looked at him he composed hes ace but hes eyes where indiscribable  
"I'm sorry if I have troubled you"  
"you..you wish to leave rin" I bit my lp and nodded  
"Then so be it" He stood up straight and started walking away I ran infront of him quikly and bowed my head  
"Thank you so much I will miss you" I leaned up before he could act and kissed him softly on the lips and then darted of down the road I'm not sure where im going but if I stay here anylonger I don't think I will ever be ale to free him from me I felt the tears i hid so well pour down my checks I watched as my vision blurred my feet bleed..how long have i been running the suns down I stopped at a hut i knew it Kagome came out she looked so scared I stopped and looked at her features she was not 22 and still ao beautiful she ran into me and allowed me to cry she took me inside I saw Sango and miruko raise up Inuyasha starred so harshly Shippo ran to me and asked what happened I didn't relise I was telling the tory untiil I was sitting down panting for air and Sango was rubbing my hair. everyting went black as I passed out from misery. the last thing I remember wa Inuyasha yelling "I am going to kill him"

Gone. She's gone and she blames herself. My rin ran gone forever.  
"Lord" Jaken mumbled the stpid imp has been crying all night ah-un even looked miserable "Was it wise to let..Rin" He flinched at her name "leave us"  
"She left on her own accords" I spoke codly though how i felt was completly diffrent.  
"but she only left because she thought you..."I glared at him he was right but i didn't wanna hear how i let her go how much i needed her how..." right my lord forgive me" His face went down he walked over to Ah-un slouching down against him he watched the ground as if he where following rin's mocements again... Rin my Rim wasn't hear My riin was raped.. My rin wasn't mine anymore... Danm'it I raised up Ill be danmed if I let her leave me no women has ever left me. I started walking away. I needed her to know I was sorry for not coming to her quiker I needed her o know how nmuch I loved her I needed her..

Off to fight again Mi lord" Jaken mumbled standing up

"No im going to get Rin back NOW!" Jaken brightened up so quikly he and ah-un flew in front off me stopping evrery so often for me to walk up to them... was this girl that important to them... to me.

I reached inuyasha and his mates village only to be greeted by not so welcoming people

"What are you doing here dog" The demon slayer nearly spat at me she was months pregnant and extremly hormonous.

"Sweet heart its not wise why your pr-" The monk begin

"I don't give a danm Rin is like a child to me and I'll be danmed if I have to watch her cry anymore after seeing this danm exuse of a dog allow her to leave"

"Your right" I agreed with her leaving her stunned the monk froze and looked at me with a beillded expression I walked past there frozen forms I was at a hut where I could hear he... My rin sleeping. Inuyasha came out with his mate Kagome.

"What is it sesshomaru" Inuysaha yelled the priestess looked at me with such cold eyes I had to step back in fear they would destroy me Inuyasha even flinched as she told him to leave he nodded and left scarred for my life as his own.

"What are you doing here pup" She asked coldly

"I came to get Rin" I stated my voice calm as always

"So you come to get the girl who you so freely let leave after she had been Raped beat cut wow you got nerve" Her voice grew very dangerous

"Look wench this is no concern of yours give me my Rin back now" I glared at her

"Or else what" she thratened I was stunned I wouldn't kill her in fear of hurting my Rin so I sat down which startled her slighlty

"What are you doing dog" She barked at me

"I'm waiting obbviously she will have to come out sooner or later or you will have to move so i am going to wait until I have her back wench" did I just say that the priestess laughed

"Okay mutt" She said glaring down at me I stood and she walked over to me getting inches from my face lowering her voice when she spoke I truly felt as though acid was burning down on me.

"If you allow her to leave you or if you hurt her and I hear about it I will come and I will rip of your dick and shove it down your throat then I will burn you slowly then personally take you to the deepest pits of hell got that" I nodded she hestintall moved so I could enter I walked in slowly Rin had her back to me.

""Rin" My voice startled her she turned with tears in her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was listening to lady Kagome threaten someone outside it sounded like a hum to me I turned my back to the door and looked at the wall It wasn't fasinating but It became so much more when I heard my name in a cold tone that i knew so well tears welled up in my eyes as i looked at him

"Lord" I bowed my head "May i help you " I couldn't go back to him not after what I did I heard footstepps approach me a hand wrapped around me

"I'm sprry I let that happen I should have left some1 with you I am so sorry" he whispered in my ear his hot breath startled me

"Why are you appolagizing Im the one at fault" He looked at me startled

"Your...Your fault" He was stunned I pulled away and looked at im

"Yes my lord If I had listened to you I would not have been In such a situation If I hadn't gone with that man You wouldn't have to come save me and people wouldn't look down on you for allowing a tainted human to continue to travel with you"

"Is that why you left" he chuckled "Rin he would have done with you eithier way and no-one looks down on me NO1" My eyes widened I had left for no reason I felt the tears rise up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry" Thats all I could say he wouldn't want me to stay with him

"Please rin don't leave me stay with me I...I..I love you" That did it I was crying I was dreaming I knew it

"I'm sorry did i upset you"

"I'm dreaming arent I" He chuckled and cupped my face pulling me in for a kiss I felt his tonugue explore my mouth I kissed back and god It fel so perfect I grabbed the back of his head enntangling my hands in his hair I couldn't get enough of him He pulled away and loked at me

"So you will stay with me" I laughed and nodded Before I knew it I was swept up and bieng carried out the door I saw Kagome and Inuyasha looking at me I blushed Kagome smild and blew me a kiss Inuyasha gave a\me a small smile and nodded his head we passed miruko and Sango who were for some wierd reason frozen I waved to them but it didnt seem like they inderstood what I was doing there eys where tranfixed on Mi lord

When we arrived at Jaken and ah-un they ran to me with tears in there eyes mi lord but me down I embraced them both and apolagized for leaving them

"You stupid girl don't ever leave me again" Jakn yelled I smiled and nodded.

That night lord sesshomaru held me while I slept I woke in the night and kissed him passionaltly I relized he had told me he loved me but i didn't tell him

"Lord" I begin "Love" I reprased "I love you I said whispeing in his ear he moaned and grabbed me running off into the woods.


End file.
